Alphabet
by nightjoker
Summary: Not for weak minds, a romantic story about Mello and Near right before their first appearence on the series. Não é para mentes fracas, uma história romantica sobre Mello e Near logo antes da aparição inicial deles na série.


A luz que passava pelas nuvens, filtrada, batia suavemente nas paredes leste do casarão. O cheiro de humanidade fedia demais.

-Maldito.

Foi beijado pelo garoto de cabelos louros. Relutante resistiu.

-Qual o problema? - O assediador agora sacava algo da lateral da calça, e antes que o jovem Near pudesse concluir a dor e o arder se espalhou pela sua barriga.

-Você pretende me matar? - Perguntou um tanto desesperado, pois era incapaz de ver qualquer padrão nas ações do garoto que ali causava a erradicação da certeza que regia toda a vida dele.

-Cala a boca seu desgraçado. - Mello beijou-o de novo enquanto desenhava com a faca um coração de ossos na barriga do pequeno, e Near cedeu, embrulhando as costas de Mello com uma das pernas tremulo.

Não sabia como agir, a vida de jogos teria um intervalo as escuras.

Beijou calorosamente Mello que continuava a rabiscar formas infantis na pele do menino. E as luzes não enganavam nenhuns dos dois, estavam descobrindo a única fraqueza um do outro.

-Eu te odeio seu desgraçado. - O rosto de Mello pingava enquanto se espalhava pelo corpo de Near, tracejando em vermelho, e ao encontrar seu pescoço, mordeu-o como uma peça de carne.

-Não sou um chocolate seu... - Se arrepiava Near roubando a faca de Mello e cortando dele uma tira da perna.

-AAAAH! Maldito... - Berrou Mello fazendo Near corar.

Mordeu a língua fazendo um corte fino, mas sangrando, e agarrou Near em um beijo profundo.

Uma tela se acendeu branca com uma letra L no meio da sala. Mello abraçou Near e os dois proclamaram "Eu nunca vou te perdoar".

"Boa tarde, é o L. Near, por favor, responda." Veio da tela do computador.

"Bip"

-Estou aqui L.

"Não poderei encontrar você e Mello para definir meu sucessor, pois estou ocupado com o caso Kira, acha que pode avisar ao M?"

-Sim...

"Obrigado e até então."

Near olhou para trás apenas a tempo de ver Mello passar pela porta de saída, então voltou a brincar com seus bonecos no chão, envolto de marcas e sangue.

Mello voltou brevemente com curativos. Deixou-os no chão e propôs.

-Você nunca me encontrou.

-Sabe que não é tão simples

-Vai se recusar?

-Não.

E o tempo passou.

E passou

Enquanto para Near isso significou mais tempo de jogo, para Mello, o outono da vida de um gênio chegava. Pois não há gênio que escape do destino de enfrentar sua maior fraqueza, de certo, a que evidencia a imperfeição da pessoa de tamanha inteligência.

-Que grande idéia é essa? - Perguntou um velho atrás de Mello numa loja de doces, e o rapaz se virou calmamente para o homem.

-Que deseja?

-Você andou brincando de caixa com as pessoas que não devia.

-Eu não sei do que esta falando. - Declarou Mello calmamente pagando por uma caixa com 400 barras de chocolate.

-Venha comigo. -Definiu o homem.

Mello ignorou-o, porém ao sair dois trogloditas agarraram-no pelo braço colocando armas encostadas as suas costas, então o rebelde adolescente seguiu obediente.

Andaram por três quadras e pararam em um parque, onde cada um dos brutamontes foi para um lado, deixando-o as sós com o velho, que por sua vez foi embora. Ao longe Mello avistou alguém.

-M é como se autodenomina não é? - Perguntou o velho

-O que te importa?

-Sumiram dez milhões da minha conta em menos de dois dias...

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-M, os jovens de hoje em dia não percebem quando encontram uma oportunidade. - E nessa fala os olhos do velho brilharam de interesse. O que não escapou ao rapaz.

-Oportunidade?

-Se você admitir o que fez, poderá trabalhar conosco, e. - Mas foi interrompido.

-Quem são "vocês"?

-Negociantes comuns, usam meios convencionais, e outros nem tanto...

-Entendo, e o que eu ganharia com isso?

-Como é impaciente... - E a esse comentário M adicionou uma mordida feroz a uma barra de chocolate que estava guardada no bolso. Ainda podia ser vista a embalagem de papel laminado rasgada.

-Total acesso aos registros da policia... Temos vários dos nossos por dentro do sistema. - Ofertou o velho.

-Não acha que eu já tenha conquistado esse espaço velho?

-Acho, mas na nossa companhia, você eu acredito, poderia facilmente alcançar qualquer propósito, afinal, suspeito que não fosse difícil para você tomar controle do grupo sem grande dificuldade. Se eu não estivesse no topo é claro Hahahaha.

-Eu aceito... - Ainda relutante, sem saber o que soava errado naquela oferta.

Foram para um porão vazio, e ali abriram um lap top ao canto.

-Tire cem milhões da minha conta e você estará aceito. - Disse o velho.

-Eu pensei que fosse ser levado a sério, mas parece que...

-Se você se negar, teremos de silenciá-lo aqui mesmo. - Interrompeu o velho.

M percebeu então que ali não se encontrava o chefe, apenas capangas, então sentou a frente do computador e planejou o truque.

Devolveria 50 milhões roubados de outras contas, que estavam então em contas falsas, assim totalizando cem milhões. Era um plano simples, e desvendável, mas se os homens ali reunidos precisavam dele pra algo tão simples, não precisava se preocupar.

-Pronto. - Fechou a tela do lap top ao confirmar a operação final frente ao velho.

-Certo. Espere novas instruções. - O irritante idoso recolheu o lap top, guardou em uma maleta própria e todos deixaram o porão exceto um outro rapaz que Mello nem mesmo percebera, usando um óculos laranja chamativo.

Tinha algo de diferente naquele rapaz.

-Eu tenho que ficar de olho em você então, espero que não se incomode, mas te seguirei daqui em diante.

-Ta.

"O pobre idiota acha que conseguira me controlar? Haha, isso pode ficar interessante." Debochava Mello em sua mente.

-A propósito, percebi que você não fez nada com o banco, apenas pegou do seu dinheiro para fingir a transição toda, aposto que já deve ter agendado a volta do dinheiro.

Mello congelou, pois alem de não ter percebido antes o garoto, também não contava que ele tivesse prestado atenção em tudo.

Não, na verdade aquele garoto sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido por que era a missão dele, ficar de olho em Mello.

-O que você planeja sabendo...

-Nada. - Interceptou a insegurança com um beijo.levando o jovem gênio, agora indefeso contra a parede.

-Sou Matt, prazer.

Descontrolado e confuso Mello observou sem entender, até que Matt voltou a beijá-lo, e agora fechou os olhos e laçou o nó de existência.

Os dois rapidamente foram para o chão, e Mello se ajoelhou de repente em um impulso cínico de fugir, quando olhou para baixo, o rosto arroxeou, sua cabeça explodiu em euforia de pânico, então caiu desmaiado.

Abrindo os olhos viu-se deitado com a cabeça no colo de Matt.

-Eu sabia que não era um problema de saúde.

-Você achou que eu estranharia não ser socorrido?

-Hah! Você é mesmo um sujeito interessante.

Mello abraçou Matt.

-Eu gostei de você, então não faça mais isso, ou eu arrancarei suas tripas bem devagar. - Declarou com lagrimas nos olhos, e um tom frívolo e insano na voz.

Quando olhava para o rapaz, Mello via o rosto de Near estampado, e percebeu que seu rival tinha também seu desejo todo. Jamais seria visto um olhar calmo em seu rosto. Agora seus olhos estavam pequenos, e histéricos.

Agarrou a barra de chocolate de dentro de um bolso soltando Matt, e arrancou-lhe um pedaço.

"Um dia eu te derroto Near"

Três meses se passaram e ascendeu o computador de Mello.

"M, esta convocado pelo lar Wammy para crianças órfãs se apresentar daqui a sete dias ou perdera uma oportunidade única."

"L..." Pensou Mello juntando algumas coisas em uma mala.

Sete dias depois...

-Near, Mello, foi confirmada a morte de L, como ele não poderá definir seu sucessor, vocês estariam interessados em trabalhar em equipe para substituí-lo no caso Kira?


End file.
